This Christmas
by kura-permanenthiatus
Summary: This Christmas, Fuji is alone as usual, till a bespectacled teenager comes along X Perfect Pair X Fic written for POT forum's SSHFE X Merry Christmas, Pan-Chan-Senpai


**_Fic written for the Pointless but Original Talking Forum Secret Santa Fic Exchange.  
_****Request Number:** 03  
**Pairing/Groups:** People from Seigaku or Hyotei. Or both.  
**Squicks/Turn Offs in Fic:** MARY-SUES (But I think everyone hates those. XD)  
**Interests in Fic:** FLUFF AND SILLINESS.  
**Request:** I really don't want anything specific. Use your own creativity!  
**Notes:** Nothing too mature please!  
**A/N//message to receiver: **-nil-

**Kura's A/N : **YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS FOR ME TO WRITE FLUFF. So I failed! AND A THOUSAND WORDS. I haven't done that since, like, a long time ago. As for silliness... I had no idea how to write that; thus it was magically Spirited Away. XD

And I really want to thank my beta-er for helping me all the way and resisting the urge to punch me (I imagine XD) after I sent it back for beta-ing the _forth time. _So a big huggle to you, Reine-chan-senpai! XD

* * *

The bare tree branches swayed softly in the cold wind, covered with naught but bark. It was winter in Japan, though there wasn't any snow; only the bitterly cold wind which blew on the exposed skin of passersby, making them shiver.

There was a park in Tokyo which was often frequented by many, due to it being close to a busy district area. However, during the Christmas, hardly anyone went to the park, preferring to spend their free time in a warm place with their loved ones. This particular park in Tokyo looked empty to the average passerby, yet if one looked carefully, one would realise that there _was_ someone in the park, sitting on a bench that was partially hidden from view.

On the bench sat a solitary teenager, whose chestnut brown hair contrasted oddly with the pale blue sky, which was almost completely covered with thick white clouds. He sat in a relaxed manner, leaning against the back of the cold stone bench with a small smile on his face, as he watched people hurry about while they shuddered in the cold breeze.

Although this youth was dressed rather lightly for the weather, wearing only a white, red and blue sports jacket over a fleece shirt and a pair of stone-washed jeans, he seemed warm and comfortable, as if he was almost oblivious of the cold air that nipped at his bare hands and skin.

This youth was a familiar sight to the majority of the passersby; ever since two years ago, during the Christmas season he was always sitting on that same bench, always smiling lightly, never changing his expression.

Sometimes he would bring a dark blue racquet bag with him; on some days, he would bring a camera along, taking pictures of whatever interested him; most of the time, however, he would come empty handed, content on sitting down and watching the scenery.

But he was always alone. Never once did he come with a friend, nor a relative. It was strange, it being Christmas season and all, but this rather handsome young man was always alone.

No one ever mentioned him to one another; with that peaceful look on his face, it was clear that he was fine spending his time on that bench, and that he did not ever want to be disturbed.

But how wrong they were.

* * *

It was Christmas again.

Fuji shivered; this Christmas, it was colder than usual, but not only because of the wind.

This Christmas, he would not be seeing his siblings; Yuuta had decided to spend Christmas in St. Rudolph with his friends; Yumiko could not make it back from overseas in time for Christmas.

This Christmas, his team mates were overseas yet again.

This Christmas, he would be returning to an empty and cold house, with no Christmas tree in the corner blinking away merrily, without the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting around.

This Christmas, he wished to spend it with someone special.

This Christmas, however, he would be spending it alone.

This Christmas, like the last, he would be in the park, sitting on the hard, cold stone bench as usual, watching couples walk past him hand in hand, obviously in love, watching businessmen hurry home from a hard day at work, so that they could have some more time to spend with their loved ones.

This Christmas, he would be wearing a smile like usual, greeting everyone politely when they looked in his direction.

This Christmas, like the last, his smile would never reach his eyes.

* * *

Fuji couldn't explain it; it was an oddity, but he actually _enjoyed _sitting on that cold bench, watching people hurry past him.

Maybe it was also due to the fact that _he_ waslabelled as an oddity.

For when he watched those scenes, he could let his mind wander.

And maybe he could imagine being one of them; hurrying home from work, so that he could spend Christmas with his _loved ones_.

He almost laughed at his foolishness.

Here he was, thinking stupid thoughts, while in reality he would be returning home to an empty house.

His father was overseas on a business trip as usual; his mother was out visiting relatives. Yumiko had apologised for being unable to make it back home while Yuuta had simply decided to spend Christmas with his team mates.

So that left him.

Fuji Syuusuke.

The tennis prodigy.

All alone.

Sure, people looked at him with fear and respect on the courts, no one ever dared to cross him due to his infamous reputation as a sadist, he had fangirls trailing him now and then, but _nothing _could stifle the feeling of being alone during this holiday season.

While all around him, people were with their loved ones, celebrating this "happy occasion".

All these dreams, these wishes, were like the stars. Whenever Fuji tried to reach out to grasp them, they always seemed to dance away from his outstretched hand, teasing him, mocking him.

Fuji clenched his fist. No, it certainly was not fair.

_"If other people can be happy, why can't I be happy too? Why can't I smile an actual smile, instead of hiding behind this mask of lies?"_

* * *

Fuji sighed. The crowd of people was thinning out; Christmas was almost at an end. He stood up, empty handed.

This Christmas, like usual, he would have no presents.

But as he turned around to leave, the warmth from a thick overcoat settled on his shoulders.

Thinking that it was some concerned passerby, he turned around, with his usual smile on his face.

"Thank y-"

Fuji's eyes widened slightly in shock, before settling back into its usual half closed form.

"Tezuka." Fuji's voice was slightly strained, as if he was not sure how to react.

Right in front of him stood the captain of their tennis club, his glasses slightly fogged from the cold air. He was wearing a thick black cotton jacket. In his hand, he held a box wrapped in rich red paper with a small gold ribbon.

Smiling one of his rare smiles, the stoic captain offered the elaborately wrapped box to Fuji.

"Merry Christmas, Fuji Syuusuke."

Fuji smiled. But this time, it was a real smile.

For this Christmas, he was not alone.

Tezuka was with him.

As he gave the latter a hug, pure white snowflakes started to fall.

For this Christmas, Fuji Syuusuke need not wear the façade of lies.

For this Christmas, Fuji Syuusuke could smile.

And this Christmas, the smile could reach his eyes.

**xowarix**

_Beta-ed by Reine-chan-senpai aka Crassreine._


End file.
